


Date

by ArdillitaD



Category: Morrilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrilla week: Day 2: Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> It's not an actual date, but that's what came up in my mind for that day...

It was a constant battle, day after day, after day. These two just couldn't handle it, they were fighting for the smallest things. The whole cast of Once Upon A Time was aware of the reason behind all of their quarrels, but apparently both Jen and Lana were oblivious to the truth.

There was a ten minutes break between the scenes and everybody were around the table with food and drinks.

"God, I need coffee!", Jen sighed tiredly.

"I think I just drank the last cup of it...", Lana said casually, while eating an apple.

Jen rolled her eyes and murmured, "Ugh, why am I not surprised!"

"What?", asked the brunette raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing...", Jen said with a fake smile, while her only thought was that she wanted to pinch Lana hard. She was sure that the brunette had drank the last coffee on purpose just to piss Jen off.

"That's what I thought...", Lana chuckled and winked at Jen, “It’s time for work, so come on, get your tight ass moving…”

"UGH! Parrilla!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of!", Jen said with a threatening voice, looking at Lana's eyes, which were radiating with rage.

"And cut!", shouted the director.

"Not bad, Morrison!", Lana said with a smile. That got Jen by surprise and she was just standing there, staring at Lana.

But of course the evil woman just couldn't leave it like that, could she, "You should act like that more often..."

"And here I am thinking that you actually started to like me...", Jen said with horror in her voice, raising her hands to the sky, "Thank you God, thank you! I knew you are still with me!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a bet that Ginny and Josh started, but then Meghan got in and then Bobby got in and after that the bet become between the whole cast of Once. When will be Jen and Lana's first date? But for that to happen, firstly they needed to understand that they didn't hate each other, not at all, they were just attracted to each other, hiding it by acting like little kids from the kindergarten, pulling their hairs in a matter of speaking.

Just like right now… Ginny, Josh, Meghan and Jared were the witnesses of another of their crazy encounters.

"Where are my comfy boots?", Lana shouted dangerously.

"What the hell are you talking about, Parrilla?", Jen asked calmly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"My comfy boots! The ones I am wearing when I am not with Regina's shoes!", Lana explained even more angry.

"How can I know?", the blonde replied not understand what's going on with this woman.

"Not every one of us walk around in tight skinny jeans and comfortable shoes. I need them, okay!"

"Listen lady...", Jen started with a pout, "I have no idea where are your boots, okay!"

“Just go on a date already!”, Josh shouted in frustration. He just couldn’t stand their stupid fights anymore.

Jen looked stunned at him. What the hell was he talking about? Lana and her on a date… But Lana couldn’t stand her, right? And she couldn’t stand her either, right? But… most of the time while they were fighting Jen wasn’t really sure if she wanted to slap Lana or kiss her, so why the hell not…

“Do you want to go out on a date with me?”, Jen tried, looking directly into Lana’s eyes.

“I do.”, Lana said firmly, “It was about damn time to ask me, Jennifer!”

Seconds later they were both laughing, oblivious for the other people around them.

“I really have no idea where are your comfy boots, you know…”, Jen said through a laugh.

“I know…”, Lana trailed off with a big smirk, “I just like to mess with you…”

…..

“I win!”, exclaimed Jared with a beaming smile.

“What? How so???”, said Ginny and Josh at the same time.

“Josh totally blow it out by suggesting the date thing!”, said Meghan, pinching Josh’s shoulder.

“What are you guys talking about?”, asked Jen totally confused.

“Nothing!”, said Josh smiling brightly, “We’re happy for you two!”

“So…”, whispered Ginny, so only Meghan could hear her, “…when do you think they will have sex?”.

“Maybe after the second date…”, suggested Ginny conspiratorial.

„I say after the third!”, said the tall brunette looking at Jen and Lana.

“We will see about that!”, murmured Ginny with an evil grin.


End file.
